


Regrets et culpabilité

by RowN



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Background Hagakure Yasuhiro, Background Naegi Makoto, Background Ogami Sakura, Background Togami Byakuya, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dead Enoshima Junko, Dead Ogami Sakura, F/F, Gen, Hallucinating Asahina Aoi, Hallucinations, Post-Dangan Ronpa 1, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Après sa sortie de l'académie du Pic de l'Espoir, Aoi commence à avoir des hallucinations parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire face à tout ce qui leur est arrivé, aux autres et à elle.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Enoshima Junko, Asahina Aoi & Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura





	Regrets et culpabilité

Aoi n’avait plus grand-chose à faire. Elle avait bien sécurisé toute la zone autour de leur équipe et elle pouvait confirmer complètement qu’il n’y avait plus du tout quoi que ce soit de dangereux autour. Bien évidemment, ils continueraient à faire des tours cette nuit encore, le monde après la Tragédie n’irait pas mieux en un jour parce qu’ils étaient sortis de l’académie du Pic de l’Espoir, ils le savaient, alors ils faisaient bien évidemment attention aux dangers qui les entouraient. Aoi était celle qui se débrouillait le mieux pour ce job avec Sho, alors elles s’associaient souvent pour assurer la sécurité de leur groupe. Aoi n’aimait pas la meurtrière, c’était toujours vraiment compliqué entre elles deux – et Aoi en voulait toujours également à Byakuya et Yasuhiro – mais elles arrivaient au moins à s’en sortir assez pour ne pas se taper dessus et s’entretuer alors qu’il y avait tellement de choses dangereuses qui se passaient autour d’elles. C’était un accord commun qui fonctionnait plutôt bien jusqu’ici, seulement grâce à Makoto qui le leur avait demandé si gentiment. Personne ne pouvait lui refuser quoi que ce soit, il les avait tous sauvés après tout.

Elle grimpa sur un tas de bâtiment effondré et regarda au loin. Tout était vraiment calme, la ville était définitivement désertée. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle n’avait aucune envie de se dire que c’était une bonne chose car ce n’en était pas une, c’était évident, mais elle était tout de même rassurée de ne croiser personne elle ne se voyait pas faire ça, pas avec deux ans de trous de mémoire, pas au beau milieu d’une Apocalypse, pas dans ce genre de circonstances du tout. Les gens pouvaient être vraiment dangereux, les vidéos de Junko l’avaient prouvé. Enfin, ce n’était pas comme si elle pouvait être complètement sûre que la totalité de ces vidéos soit parfaitement d’actualité mais… elle ne pouvait pas nier qu’il s’était vraiment passé quelque chose d’horrible et que les conséquences étaient toujours d’actualité. Elle ne pouvait juste pas se sentir en sécurité à ce moment-là, ça la stressait en permanence. Elle se sentirait bien plus en sécurité si Sakura était là mais ce n’était pas le cas et elle ne pouvait qu’essayer de continuer à aller de l’avant.

« Tu me fais trop rire. »

Un frisson d’horreur la parcourut et elle se retourna à toute vitesse. Elle sentait la panique grimper le long de son dos, comme des ongles acérés qui viendraient la menacer avec une fausse douceur terrifiante. Elle regarda partout tout autour bien qu’elle savait qu’il n’y avait aucune menace autour d’elle, en tout cas pas celle qui la faisait paniquer.

Elle connaissait cette voix, elle la connaissait beaucoup trop bien même si elle n’avait que peu de souvenirs d’elle, ça la terrifiait, ça la rendait malade. C’était la voix de Junko, elle continuait encore et encore de marteler son esprit, de se moquer d’elle, de l’insulter, de lui rappeler ses peurs. Elle n’arrivait plus à dormir les nuits, à chaque fois qu’elle essayait, le Désespoir Ultime la hantait.

« Tu crois que tu as le droit d’aller de l’avant ? »

Elle se replia sur elle-même en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre la Fashionista Ultime mais elle savait que c’était inutile, elle savait très bien que les voix venaient de l’intérieur de sa tête et qu’elle était en train de péter un plomb et d’avoir des hallucinations à cause du manque de sommeil mais elle n’arrivait juste pas à réfléchir de façon suffisamment rationnelle pour se convaincre de cela complètement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sa vue était peut-être floue à cause des larmes qui montaient et s’accumulaient mais elle était vraiment sûre que son ombre n’était plus son ombre à elle mais celle de Junko, en train de croiser les bras et de rire tellement fort que ses couettes se balançaient vraiment beaucoup.

« T’es vraiment qu’une sacrée égoïste Hana, tu sais ça ? Une sacrée grosse égoïste, égocentrique. T’as pas le droit d’aller de l’avant, tu mérites de souffrir, tu mérites de souffrir encore plus, jusqu’à en perdre la boule !

-Tais-toi. Laisse-moi tranquille, s’il te plaît. »

Elle descendit de son petit monticule, essayant de marcher sur son ombre, en vain. Ses mains appuyaient toujours plus fort contre ses oreilles, elle allait avoir mal à force mais elle voulait juste que Junko se taise, se taise, se taise !

« Tu crois pas que t’es quand même sacrément responsable ? Sakura est morte à cause de toi.

-Non, c’est pas vrai ! Sakura s’est suicidée parce que tu la menaçais et qu’elle nous aimait trop pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit !

-Vous ? Oh non ma chérie, c’était _toi_ qu’elle aimait et c’était parce qu’elle te faisait confiance qu’elle s’est suicidée. Parce qu’elle t’aimait plus que tout. Parce que tu aimes tellement tout le monde. Parce que tu l’aimais tellement que tu étais prête à mourir pour elle.

-Tais-toi.

-Elle ne pouvait pas te laisser faire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Sho aurait fini par te tuer à force que tu la protèges et elle devait t’arrêter. Elle est morte à cause de toi.

-Tais-toi ! »

Elle criait presque à présent. Si l’un de ses amis passait par là, il croirait qu’elle était devenue folle.

« Tes amis ? »

L’ombre de Junko éclata de rire et ce fut comme si ça perçait les tympans d’Aoi. Elle pleurait pour de bon cette fois, les larmes coulant chaudement sur ses joues.

« T’es ridicule ma pauvre ! Comment ça, _tes amis_? T’as essayé de les tuer ! Tu voulais les tuer pour venger ta douce et tendre Sakura, tu crois que t’es si bien que ça ? Te moque pas de moi. Ils te détestent et tu le sais très bien.

-Arrête !

-Tu voulais les tuer et ce n’est même pas ce que Sakura voulait ! Tu allais trahir votre amitié, tu allais tout foutre en l’air parce que t’étais trop en colère et que tu croyais que tes propres amis avaient tué ta chérie ! Tu refusais tellement de les croire innocents que tu voulais tous les condamner, même si tu devais sombrer toi-même pour ça. Tu es la _pire_ amie qu’ils puissent jamais espérer. Ils te détestent. Ils te détestent tous. Tu voulais les tuer et ils te pardonneront jamais pour ça.

-Je t’ai dit de te taire !

-Si tu veux tant que ça mourir pour rejoindre ta chère Sakura, tu devrais te suicider, ici et maintenant. Comme ça tu épargnerais enfin les autres de ta présence inutile de moustique futile.

-JE T’AI DIT DE LA FERMER !! »

Elle donna des coups de pied dans son ombre, inutilement, frappant le sol avec toute la rage et la force qu’elle avait en tant que Nageuse Ultime. Elle continua de hurler de rage jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende du bruit. Elle se retourna immédiatement et croisa le regard de Sho. La meurtrière la fixa avec incompréhension, la tête penchée sur le côté, la langue pendante, les sourcils froncés avec un jugement plus qu’évident.

« Tu fais quoi ? T’es vraiment bizarre ma pauvre. »

Aoi ne répondit pas puis elle fondit encore plus en larmes, tombant à genoux. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son corps, ses mains les agrippant tellement fort qu’elle s’en faisait mal, et pleura comme un bébé, désespérée. Elle ne fit même pas attention à l’Ultime Tueuse en série qui se précipitait sur elle avait énervement.

« OH ! Ferme-là, tu vas nous attirer des problèmes ! »

Sho la secoua vivement avec colère mais Aoi ne se calma pas et se précipita dans ses bras pour continuer de pleurer. La meurtrière dressa ses couteaux en l’air, prête à frapper.

« Elle me manque tellement ! »

Sho s’arrêta juste à temps et resta parfaitement silencieuse un long moment avant de baisser les bras. C’était comme si ce que disait Aoi ne faisait aucun sens pour elle.

« De quoi tu parles ?

-Sakura ! Elle me manque ! Elle me manque tellement ! »

Sho posa ses mains sur le dos d’Aoi. La Nageuse Ultime sursauta, vraiment paniquée parce que les ciseaux dans son dos que la meurtrière en série n’avait pas lâchés étaient vraiment froids.

« Alors t’aimes vraiment l’Ogre hein ?

-Elle a un nom.

-J’m’en fiche. »

Ça énervait vraiment Aoi mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle n’était pas suffisamment en manque de sommeil pour se mettre à dos une meurtrière en série qui avait ses armes favorites dans son dos. Elle n’était pas son type de victimes mais Sho l’avait déjà attaquée et elle ne comptait pas jouer sa chance. Et puis, Sho donnait tout le temps des surnoms à tout le monde, elle ne changerait clairement pas juste pour faire plaisir à Aoi.

« Faut arrêter de pleurer maintenant. L’Ogre est morte, elle ne reviendra jamais.

-T’es nulle pour me réconforter.

-Je ne te réconforte pas, idiote. J’énonce de faits. Grandis un peu. Des gens meurent tous les jours.

-Sans blague, c’est toi qui me dit ça ?

-Tais-toi grosse vache, j’ai pas fini ! »

Aoi n’avait pas spécialement envie de l’entendre finir.

« Tu es allée sacrément loin pour venger Sakura déjà, tu crois pas ? »

 _Oh…_ Bien évidemment qu’elle allait parler du procès.

« Je crois que c’est bon, tu peux la laisser partir maintenant, tu crois pas ? Fais ton deuil un peu.

-T’y connais quoi en deuil toi ? »

Sho sembla réfléchir un long moment, vraiment, ce qui était vraiment une surprise.

« T’as raison, j’y connais rien, c’est vrai. Je connais vraiment pas grand-chose en deuil ou ce genre de choses bêtes mais là t’es en train de péter un plomb et c’est moi qui aurai des problèmes si je dois te tuer un jour pour que tu ne tues pas mon maître.

-T’as vraiment l’air de t’inquiéter pour moi.

-Mais je m’en fous de toi, vraiment. Ce sont les autres qui t’aiment bien. Imagine si tu les rends triste en perdant la boule ?

-Tu sais que le deuil, ça se fait pas comme ça ?

-Non, j’t’ai dit que j’y connaissais rien. En attendant, c’est pas moi qui frappe le sol en hurlant sans aucune raison. »

Sho attrapa ses épaules et la repoussa pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« T’as dormi quand pour la dernière fois ?

-Et toi ?

-J’ai l’habitude des insomnies, l’autre est autrice. Réponds. »

Aoi hausa les épaules.

« J’en sais rien et je m’en fous, je peux pas dormir.

-C’est quoi cette excuse débile ? T’as rien de mieux ? Comment tu veux survivre si tu dors pas ?

-Oh tais-toi. »

Sho ne sembla pas apprécier du tout. Sa main gauche resta plantée dans l’épaule d’Aoi et posa l’index de sa main droite sur sa tempe.

« Tu me saoules trop, ok ? Tu crois que je sais pas ce que t’as ? Faut qu’j’te rappelle qui j’suis idiote ? T’es en train de péter un plomb à cause du sommeil et tu vas crever si tu dors pas rapidement. Alors je sais pas quelle hallucination débile t’as et je m’en branle complètement mais tu vas devoir faire avec et aller te coucher.

-Je peux pas, elle va me-

-Rien du tout. Elle va rien te faire du tout. Je sais pas si tu hallucines l’Ogre ou je sais pas qui encore, on s’en fout. Mais tu vas tous nous faire tuer avec tes conneries et personne veut ça.

-Tu parles comme si t’en avais quelque chose à faire.

-T’es vraiment débile ma parole. »

Sho se mit debout, tenant toujours Aoi par sa veste pour la mettre debout avec elle.

« Faut qu’on rentre et tu vas dormir, même si je dois t’assommer pour ça, compris ? T’es trop égoïste à croire que tu peux perdre la boule et ça me les brise. On a pas le temps pour tes états d’âme, ok ? T’attendras de voir un psy pour te plaindre, maintenant on rentre. »

Aoi se laissa traîner par la meurtrière sans grande conviction. Se faire engueuler par Sho lui avait juste prouvé que Junko, aussi irréelle fusse-t-elle, avait raison. Elle dérangeait tout le monde et ses états d’âme ne faisaient qu’aggraver ça. Avant qu’elles atteignent le camp d’infortune de leur petit groupe de survivants, Sho s’arrêta à nouveau et lui adressa un regard agacé.

« Eh. J’m’en fous de toi, j’aime que mon Maître. Mais les autres débiles ils t’aiment bien alors fais un effort pour eux tous. »

L’ombre d’Aoi reprenait encore une fois l’apparence moqueuse de Junko mais cette fois-ci elle se sentit capable de l’ignorer, parce que peut-être que ses amis l’aimaient toujours et que c’était déjà ça.


End file.
